1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to information technology and more particularly to a system, apparatus, and method for communicating with an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many ways for a user to interface with an information processing devices such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, PDAs, home appliances, medical devices, etc. Typically, users interact with such devices via buttons, switches, lights, displays, keyboards, microphones, scroll wheels, knobs, joysticks, etc. Membrane assemblies provide another user interface for information processing devices. Some membrane assemblies may include membrane switch assemblies. Existing membrane assembly technology allows some of these interfaces (e.g. a button and a light) to be combined into a single part. A typical membrane assembly may include a top, graphical layer, which can be seen by the user, a second, functional layer, incorporating various electronic components, and electrical connections that facilitate power and information sharing between the membrane switch and the rest of the information processing device.
There are many benefits urging incorporation of a membrane assembly into the design of an information processing device. For example, because a membrane assembly can encompass a large number of user interfaces into a single device, a membrane assembly may be used as a control subsystem, simplifying the information processing device design process. Because membrane assemblies are modular, multiple components can be combined into a single subassembly, often saving material, tooling, and assembly costs. And because membrane assemblies are substantially sealed to the outside world, they are extremely reliable while remaining easy to assemble and/or service.
Information processing devices, such as those used in domestic, industrial, and commercial settings, are becoming increasingly complex. With this complexity comes the ability to authorize, customize, and/or otherwise affect the performance of an information processing device based on data supplied by a user. RFID technology provides efficient, instantaneous communication of data between a reader and an RFID transponder without requiring unobstructed directed near field communication as is commonly needed in more conventional automatic identification technologies (e.g., bar-code, optical scanning, etc.). The use of Electronic Article Surveillance, Radio Frequency Identification, and electronic security tag technology (hereinafter collectively referred to as ‘RFID’) is becoming increasingly prevalent in business, manufacturing, retail, and residential settings.
RFID technology involves the transmission of information through electromagnetic waves. A typical RFID system includes an RFID transponder and an RFID reader. The RFID transponder includes a circuit chip and an antenna attached to the circuit chip. The circuit chip and antenna are generally thin, flexible, and mounted to a flexible dielectric substrate. Antennas have numerous configurations and each is structured generally to broadcast and receive electromagnetic energy. RFID transponders can be programmed to store a variety of data. For example, RFID transponders often are programmed to store retail product information such as a product serial number, manufacturer identification information, product type, price, or other like information. RFID transponders may also include identifying or verifying information, for example an RFID transponder may contain information suggesting the identity of an article or the identity of a person carrying the article.
Information processing devices may be designed to use RFID data to authorize, customize, and/or otherwise affect the performance of the information processing device based on the supplied RFID data. Such RFID data can be helpful in providing secure media output. It is typical in a business or manufacturing setting to link a common media output device to a network. Many users, or groups of users, may be given access to a specific device. The media output generated by the different users may become intermixed. Unlike some settings, where a glance at the content of the media output may give an indication as to which user is the intended user, in some manufacturing settings, the media output is more difficult to decipher. If, for example, a first package shipping employee and a second package shipping employee are sending label information to a single barcode label printer for the purpose of printing out labels to be placed on shipped packages, different barcode labels may appear very similar. If the first employee sends her information to the network label printer before the second employee sends his information, the first employee's label will be the first media output produced, even if the second employee reaches the label printer before the first employee. Unable to decipher the media output, the second user is likely to believe that the label is intended for him and will use the incorrect label. Although one solution typically implemented with regard to business printer networks involves the use of a “header sheet” that precedes each user's printer output. In high traffic areas such header sheets may be displaced leaving confidential information exposed. A header sheet that indicates the intended recipient could stimulate interest or draw attention to the information. Also, the use of header sheets wastes time as well as paper, and often the sheets are misplaced or discarded by other users.
There is a need for a system, apparatus and method for wirelessly providing RFID data to an information processing device to authorize, customize, and/or otherwise affect the performance of the information processing device. The system, apparatus, and method should be appropriate for use with a variety of information processing devices, and should be simple and inexpensive to operate.